Midnight Reflections on a condor
by o.O Xiaonikki O.o
Summary: A Aerrow/Piper pairing how do Aerrow and piper feel about each other, when did stork learn to cook will finn ever grow up, find out this and lots more by reading Minight reflections on a condor...
1. Chapter 1

Midnight Reflections on a condor

Hi everyone this is my first ever fanfic hope you enjoy ) …..

Midnight Reflections on a condor

Chapter 1

It was a warm summers evening the sun was slowly setting and the sky was now full of sparkling stars and the crescent moon. Three skimmers and a heloscotter landed in the bay of the condor.

"Wow what a mission, I was pretty assum today I must say" Finn said with a huge grin on his face.

"well last time I saw it you spent most of your time screaming and falling of your skimmer ,luckily you had good old junko here to catch you before you fell straight into the wastelands " Aerrow said with an smirk on his face.

Finn just rolled his eyes and jumped off his skimmer he was about to say something when he herd his stomach growling "piper hurry up, could you be any slower, cant you see were hungry , get the dinner on will ya".

FINN!!, im not your mother you no, you can cook for yourself. Anyway stork said he'll cook for us today.

"STORK!! COOK!! No way im not eating any of that merb cabbage stuff"

"Im with Finn on the one, even I wont eat merb cabagge" Junko raised his hand and looked over at piper and Finn.

Aerrow looked over at piper and could she that she was not amused "Guys come on give piper a break, she almost always cooks for us and besides stork volunteered to make dinner" Aerrow finished while looking over to Piper giving her a warm hearted smile Piper couldn't help but blush and looked down so no body would notice.

Knowing that Junko and Finn had no chance in getting Piper to change her mind they both lowered their heads and walk down the bridge and through the doors towards the kitchen.

"Thanks for that Aerrow"

"No problem, I no how much you do for the guys and me its only fair for you to get a little break"

Piper only stared and smiled as Aerrow stepped of his skimmer and made his way to the door on the bridge with Radarr close behind him of course.

"you coming"

Snapping out of her daydream Piper said " o err yes ,I mean, not just this yet I think im going to go to my room and freshen up abit"

"Ok, ill see you in a bit then" with that Aerrow walked out the door and towards the kitchen to join the others on their feast of merb cabbage. Radarr jumped onto piper and gave her a hug and a small wave before joining Aerrow and the others; Piper laughed and blew him a kiss.

Piper walked down the hallway and into her lab after taking a shower and changing into something more comfortable she decided to make a short stop before she went to the kitchen. Grabbing her diary, from her desk draw, she made her way to the roof of the condor.

To be continued ….

Well what do you all think?? Please be nice this is my first ever fanfic ill try and update soon..

Nikkininja xxXxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hope you guys liked my last chapter this one should be better, enjoy….**

Chapter 2

The dark skinned girl stood on the roof of the condor she slowly walked to edge and grabbed the rails supporting herself, she closed her bright amber eyes and inhaled the fresh air as the gentle summer breeze softly tossed her midnight blue hair.

"Peace at last" piper thought. She was glad to get away from the others, although she loved them very much there were times when she would rather just be alone.

She walked over to a wall and sat up straight with her back against it she opened her diary and began writing in it. ..

_Dear Diary_

_Today was yet another adventure battling cyclonians, Aerrow defeating the DarkAce visiting new terras…_

… _I can't believe its been five years since me and the guys became an official squadron, Finn is still self obsessed as always, junkos still the same kind hearted wallop ,stork well his still moody and paranoid as ever, Raddar is still the same cute little fluff monkey and Aerrow… _

she paused for a second Aerrow had changed a lot but not in a bad way he had become a big part of her life she knew he was her best friend but she always thought of him as more then that but couldn't quite figure out why she cared about him more then anyone else on the team.

.._err well I no I shouldn't be thinking this but he has grown to be very attractive leader,… ever time he smiles at me I get butterflies in my stomach and every time he touches me I my heart skips a beat and my cheeks begin to burn and his body is sooooo… well let me just leave it at that_

_Piper xxx_

Piper closed her diary and started to rub her hand up and down the blue velvet cover of her diary she closed her eyes and slowly drifted asleep …

xxXxx

_Meanwhile down in the kitchen of the condor…._

Every body had just finished their meal, well Aerrow tried feeding his to Radarr which he surprising ate, Finn just about had half of his and Junko's was all gone but he had turned a sickly green colour.

"Ooooo I don't think I should have eaten so fast" Junko said holding his stomach trying not to throw up.

"Dude then why did you eat so much"

"I thought it would taste better the second time"

"I don't know why you guys are complaining it's the best thing I've ever tasted" said Stork putting more cabbage onto his plate.

Aerrow raised an eyebrow "Better then Pipers sandcakes"

"Well maybe not the best"

"Speaking of Piper were is Piper??" Finn said while wiggling his eye brows at Aerrow.

Aerrow just rolled his eyes "She said she needed to freshing up, but I don't know what's keeping her, im ganna check up on her"

"Yer you do that" said Finn with a chessy grin on his face which soon changed when he got a sickly feeling in his stomach.

"Ermm Finn u ganna finish that" said stork eyeing Finns plate

"Go ahead I think im ganna throw up" Finn ran out the kitchen and towards the bathroom.

Stork gave a somewhat evil laugh "hehe he doesn't no what his missing"

xxXxx

Piper didn't sleep long, when a cool breeze of wind swept passed her, her eyes shot open and she soon realised that she was still on the roof " ooo sugar!! I must have dosed of, I hope the others ar'nt looking for me"

xxXxx

Aerrow walked down the hall towards pipers lab he knocked on the door no answer "Piper its Aerrow can I come in" _silence _It was not like piper to not answer to him something must be wrong. Aerrow started to get worried so tried to open the door but it was locked so he started shouting her name "Piper PIPER!!..."

"AERROW!! im on the roof"

a shocked Aerrow ran down the hall up to the roof of the condor and slammed the door open "PIPER!!

"ahhh Aerrow im right here you don't have to shout"

"Ooo sorry Pi" Aerrow started to blush slightly "I thought you were in trouble, what you doing up here anyway??"

"Well I was just writing in my diary and I must have dosed off im sorry if any of you got worried"

No …err well not anymore you must be hungry why don't you get something to eat"

Well I would but I think ill just go to sleep its been a long day and between me and you I don't really want any of storks merb cabbage"

Aerrow gave a little chuckle as he watched Piper walk towards the door

"Good Night"

"Night"

With that Piper left the roof and walked towards her lab not noticing she had left her diary behind….

..to be continued

**OOO what will Aerrow do ,will he look through her diary or will he return it to Piper without even thinking to look throw it, or will it be Aerrow that finds it or someone else… I should shut up now lol , find out what happens next in chapter 3 the next chapter should be on Aerrow's POV … well tell me what you think send me reviews please lol P and ill update sooner…**

**Nikki ninja xxXxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight Reflection on a condor

**Hey Guys hope you enjoyed the last chapter this one should be even better…**

Chapter 3

Aerrow was about to leave until he saw Pipers diary , he picked it up and examined it for awhile, after realising exactly what it was he was holding he froze "Pipers diary??" His hands began trembling and his fingertips started sweating. In his hands he was holding all Pipers, drawings, thoughts and dreams, he wanted so badly to open it and enter Piper mind to find out what she really thought of everyone ….and him. He Slowly started to open her diary only to closed it again straight after " No I can't, its not right, this is not the way" Aerrow took a quick glimpse at the night sky "ill return it to her in the morning" He sighed and held the diary close as he made his way to his room.

Aerrow locked his bedroom door and placed Pipers diary on his bed being careful not to wake Radarr who was fast asleep curled like a cat at the end of his bed. After having a shower and changing into his night wear, he jumped into bed. He closed his eyes trying to dream but it was no use he couldn't sleep; he tossed and turned, trying to find a suitable position but his eyes kept being drawn to that blue velvet cover of Pipers diary.

He looked at his clock "Midnight" he couldn't take it anymore he picked up her diary and flipped to the first page .The first few pages were of drawings and photos taken during pipers childhood, his attention was drawn to one photo in particular it was of him and Piper sitting on swing facing each other about to engage in conversation.

Piper was wearing a blue dress with a pink bow at the back; her hair was in two pigtails with pink ribbons on both sides "she looks so cute" Aerrow said aloud to himself. Little Aerrow was wearing a pair of sneakers like blue shorts and a white shirt with a skimmer and the word sky knight written on it. Aerrow only laughed lightly to himself when he noticed Finn in the background getting chased by bees.

After flipping through some more pages he noticed a drawing, it was of him and just of him Aerrow was amazed he never new Piper was such an artist "why would she draw a picture of just me, unless; no it can't be".

He looked back at his clock "just one more page" he turned to the next page it was Pipers writing, he started to skim through it

_Dear Diary_

_Today was yet another adventure battling cyclonians, Aerrow defeating the DarkAce visiting new terras…_

… _I can't believe its been five years since me and the guys became an official squadron, Finn is still self obsessed as always, junkos still the same kind hearted wallop ,stork well his still moody and paranoid as ever, Raddar is still the same cute little fluff monkey and Aerrow.. (knock knock)_

Aerrow quickly slammed the Diary shut and hid it under is pillow

"Aerrow, Aerrow are you awake"

It was Piper; she was looking for her diary.

Aerrow quickly answered "Yes"

"Sorry to disturb you but have you seen my diary??"

Aerrow took the diary from under his pillow, he felt so guilty

"Aerrow?"

"No Pi, sorry I haven't seen it, why don't you look in the morning"

"yer I guess ill have to,well thanks and good night"

"Good night!"

With that Piper made her way down the hall and into her room after hearing her door close and lock, he looked down at her diary and decided not to continue, he put the diary on his desk turned of his night light and fell asleep.

xxXxx

_The next morning…_

Finn woke up bright eyed and hyper as always, he made his was to the kitchen only to be greeted by a angry Piper.

"FINN!! I no it was you hand it over"

" hand what over?? what you talking about" Finn gave Piper a confused looked

"My Diary of course only you would stoop so low as to take it,"

"Look this time im innocent ok"

"ermmm some how I find that hard to believe " said Piper with her hands on her hips

Finn started to get annoyed "Look what you need to do is shut your big mouth and get to cooking my breakfast"

Piper only stood and started to shot lighting bolts form her eyes at Finn and she was begging to turn Red

"err Finn ,you better run, You're a dead man" said Stork while finishing his leftovers of merb cabbage, Finn just nodded and ran from the kitchen with Piper following close behind.

xxXxx

"What's going on out their" without wasting time Aerrow jumped out of his bed and out his door to see what the racket was all about.

Aerrow only stood in shock as he saw Finn sprint pass him and Piper screaming close behind he braced him self, just as Piper was about to run passed he grabbed her arm and pulled her in from her waist to prevent her from killing Finn, they were now standing face to face.

"Aerrow let me go, his getting away, AHHH FINN YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!!"

Finn just chuckled and cheered knowing he had won and was soon out of sight

"Piper can you clam down and tell me whats going on"

Piper just stared and her cheeks started to burn and she was getting that weird feeling in her stomach again.

Aerrow to started to turn red he didn't want to let her go he wanted to hold her forever and tell her just how much she means to him.

Piper was the first to break the silence

"Aerrow you can let me go now"

"humm"

"AERROW!!"

"Oh sorry" Aerrow let go and started to rub the back of his head "so are you going to tell me whats up??"

" Finns got my diary"

Aerrows heart skipt a beat , its wasn't Finn it was him that had her diary

"Are you sure it was him??"

"Well no but I he always takes my stuff at has to be"

"well I don't think you should blame him if your not totally sure"

Piper just shrugged and answered quietly "I just want it back"

Aerrows heart melted, he hated seeing her like this, and it was because of him why she was like this "hey cheer up, ill help you look for it later" Aerrow said with a weak smile.

Pipers face lit up, and she gave him a big hug "ooo thank you Aerrow"

Aerrow smiled and hugged her back , Piper ran to find Finn and apologize.

Aerrow ruffled his red hair, went back to his room to get ready for the long day ahead…

To be continued…..

xxXxx

**Well that's Chapter 3 im surprised I got it done in just a day lol please review and tell me what you think or what I need to improve on D The next chapter might take awhile cause I got exams coming up and I need to revise …**

**NikkiNinja x**


End file.
